Toucher le bonheur du bout des doigts
by kama-chan59
Summary: Kuroko n'aurait jamais cru pouvoir, un jour, toucher le bonheur du bout des doigts.


**Note de l'auteure:**

Encore un nouvel OS avec un OTP atypique, voire inexistant du fandom. J'espère que cela vous plaira.

 **Rating** **:** M

 **Pairing** **:** Himu/Kuro

Les perso ne sont pas à moi! (snif)

* * *

 **TOUCHER LE BONHEUR DU BOUT DES DOIGTS.**

Tatsuya Himuro regardait son téléphone avec hésitation. Devait-il appeler ou pas? C'était la grande question qui tournait en boucle dans sa tête depuis une bonne semaine.

En effet, une semaine auparavant, il avait été invité chez son frère de cœur à la fête d'anniversaire de Kuroko. Il avait passé une très bonne soirée et avait appris à mieux connaître le petit passeur, et le résultat était là, il en pinçait sérieusement pour lui. D'où son dilemne: devait-il appeler Taïga pour lui demander le numéro de son béguin, ou pas? Cela faisait plus d'une heure qu'il tergiversait. Il prenait son portable en main, pour le reposer sur son bureau la seconde suivante. Il ne savait pas exactement de quoi il avait peur, mais il était incontestablement nerveux. Pourtant, Kagami savait qu'il était gay depuis toujours, il ne le jugerait donc pas, il ne l'avait jamais fait. Alors pourquoi n'osait-il pas? Il se décida finalement et composa le numéro de son "petit frère".

 **-Allo.**

 **-Allo, Taïga?**

 **-Tatsuya? Ça va?**

 **-Ouais, ça va.**

 **-T'es sûr? T'as une drôle de voix.**

 **-Oui, oui, ça va. Je me demandais si tu pourrais me rendre un petit service.**

 **-Ben, ouais, évidemment, tout c'que tu veux.**

 **-Tu pourrais me donner le numéro de Kuroko?**

 **-Hein! pourquoi faire?** (n'oublions pas que notre pauvre Kagami n'est pas une lumière!)

 **-Eh bien, comment dire ça simplement? Si je te disais que j'avais complètement craqué?**

 **-Ah! Ouais, je comprends mieux, d'un coup. Ahahah!**

 **-Euh, je peux savoir ce qui te fait rire?** Demanda Himuro, quelque peu vexé.

 **-Ben, c'est que ça fait une semaine que Kuroko me bassine avec ses questions sur toi. Alors, quand je t'aurais donné son numéro, vous pourrez discuter en live, et il pourra te poser ses questions directement.**

 **-Et il te demande quoi sur moi?** Questionna le brun, curieux et, avouons le, heureux.

 **-Si t'aimes les garçons, quel type de garçons, si tu es plutôt du genre sérieux en amour, si je crois qu'il a ses chances avec toi, si je pense qu'il pourrait te plaire, ce que j'ai pensé de ton comportement envers lui pendant la soirée, etc.. ce genre de choses, tu vois, quoi!**

 **-Oui, je vois. J'ai vraiment envie de l'appeler maintenant.** Répondit le plus vieux, visiblement soulagé.

 **-Je t'envoie son numéro par message. Bye.**

 **-Je te revaudrais ça. Bye.**

Ils raccrochèrent tous les deux et Himuro attendit fébrilement le message annonciateur d'espoir. Quand il le reçut, il s'empressa d'enregistrer le numéro du bleuté dans son répertoire, et lui téléphona dans la foulée.

* * *

Le téléphone de Kuroko sonna et vibra, mais ce dernier ne reconnut pas le numéro qui s'affichait sur l'écran. Incertain, il décrocha tout de même:

 **-Allo?**

 **-Bonjour Kuroko, c'est Himuro, de Y** **ōsen, le grand frère de Taïga.**

 **-Bonjour, Himuro-san.** Répondit-il, amusé. **Tu sais, juste Himuro aurait suffit pour que je sache qui tu étais.**

 **-Euh, oui, bien-sûr. Hihihi. Je voulais juste être sûr.** _(ah!, c'est sûr, maintenant, il me prend pour un débile)_

 **-Je suis vraiment très heureux d'entendre ta voix, Himuro-san. Mais comment as-tu eu mon numéro de téléphone?**

 **-Je l'ai demandé à Taïga...C'est vrai? Ça te fait vraiment plaisir?** _(tout n'est peut-être pas perdu. Après tout, Taïga a dit que je l'intéressais, non?)_

 **-Oh, il faudra que je remercie Kagami-kun, alors.**

 **-Ah, oui? Vraiment? J'ai eu peur, un instant, que tu lui en veuilles de m'avoir donné ton numéro sans t'avoir demandé l'autorisation avant.**

 **-Non, tu n'es pas un inconnu, et puis, je lui avais déjà donné la permission, plus ou moins.**

 **-Ah bon?**

 **-Oui, enfin, bref. Puis-je faire quelque chose pour toi, Himuro-san?**

 **-Il m'a semblé que nous nous étions plutôt bien entendu, la semaine dernière. Alors, je me disais que nous pourrions entamer quelque chose, toi et moi.**

 **-Entamer quelque chose? Comme quoi? Une amitié, une relation amoureuse?** C'est le cœur battant à tout rompre que le bleuté attendit la réponse du brun.

 **-Si tu ne désires qu'une amitié, je saurais m'en contenter,** murmura le brun, clairement déçu.

 **-Non! Je n'ai pas dit ça. Je te demandais juste ce que toi, tu voulais. Si c'est une relation amoureuse, c'est parfait pour moi.** Et prenant conscience de ses paroles, le passeur rougit jusqu'à la pointe des cheveux.

 **-Moi aussi j'aimerais une relation amoureuse. Ou au moins qu'on essaie. Même si je suis conscient que nous vivons à 449 km l'un de l'autre.**

 **-Murasakibara-kun et Kise-kun y arrivent très bien, alors que le métier de mannequin de Kise-kun ne doit sûrement pas les aider. Si tu es prêt à faire des efforts pour que ça marche, alors moi aussi j'en ferais. Je ferais même tout ce que je peux.**

 **-Compte sur moi. Moi aussi je ferais tout ce que je peux. Et puis, la distance, dans un premier temps nous permettra de prendre notre temps pour faire évoluer cette relation à notre rythme. Nous aurons tout le temps pour nous connaître encore plus.**

 **-Oui, c'est vrai, tu as raison. Nous pourrons nous appeler par téléphone ou par Skype tous les jours, et s'envoyer des messages aussi. Et on pourra se voir les week-end et pendant les vacances.**

 **-Oui, et l'année prochaine, je vise une fac sur T** **ōky** **ō. Ça ne durera donc qu'un an.**

 **-Ça peut vraiment marcher, Himuro-san.**

 **-Ça va marcher. Nous sommes donc officiellement des petits-amis?**

 **-Je crois bien, oui.**

 **-Alors plus de Kuroko, ni de Himuro-san. Comme tu es mon copain, je t'appellerais Tetsuya.**

 **-Tu n'as pas peur que l'on se trompe? Nos prénoms se ressemblent un peu.**

 **-Ne t'en fais pas. On s'y habituera, et puis avec le temps, des surnoms nous viendront sûrement en tête.**

 **-Tu as raison, Tatsuya.**

 **-Revenons-en à des sujets un peu plus techniques. Combien de fois par mois penses-tu pouvoir venir à Akita?**

 **-Eh bien, vu le prix du billet, je dirais deux fois par mois. Ça ne devrait pas poser de problème. Je t'aurais bien dit toutes les semaines, mais je ne pourrais pas rater tous les entraînements du samedi. Riko me tuerait. Un sur deux c'est le mieux que je puisse faire.**

 **-Ne t'en fais pas. C'est parfait pour moi. Je pourrais aussi venir un un week-end sur deux. Et j'aimerais venir à T** **ōky** **ō pour la Golden-Week. Je ne voudrais pas être complètement perdu quand j'entrerais à l'université. Et pour les vacances d'été, on verra plus tard. Par contre, pourrais-tu venir pour les vacances de printemps, le mois prochain?**

 **-Sans problème!** Répondit Kuroko, en riant de son rire si léger et cristallin.

Pendant un temps, Himuro ne dit rien, se délectant de ce son si rare et si magnifique. Puis il se décida à poser la question:

 **-Pourquoi ris-tu, Tetsuya?**

 **-En quelques minutes, nous avons décidé de sortir ensemble, d'entretenir une relation longue distance pendant au moins un an, et tout cela comme si on montait un plan de bataille. Je trouvais cela rapide, rassurant et amusant.**

 **-Ah?**

 **-Rapide, eh bien, nous ne pouvons pas le nier.**

 **-Oui, c'est vrai.**

 **-Rassurant, car tu fais des projets avec moi. Ça me rassure sur le fait que tu envisages quelque chose de sérieux avec moi.**

 **-Évidemment!**

 **-Et amusant parce-que je ne crois pas que notre relation soit un champ de bataille. Planifier, c'est bien, mais je pense que nous devrions nous calmer un peu et profiter simplement de l'instant présent. Et là, maintenant, j'ai juste envie de sauter de joie parce-que toi, Tatsuya Himuro, un grand shooter brun d'1m83, scorpion incroyablement sexy, non, le plus sexy de tous les basketteurs, est MON petit-ami. J'ai juste envie de savourer cet instant. Pas toi?**

 **-Si, bien-sûr que je veux profiter de MON nouveau petit-ami, électron libre aux cheveux bleus d'1m68, verseau incroyablement sexy, non, le plus sexy de tous les basketteurs. Je savoure pleinement cet instant. Et je dis "vivement le week-end prochain", non seulement on se verra, mais en plus, ce sera la St Valentin.**

 **-Oh! J'avais oublié. Laisse-moi faire. C'est moi qui vient à Akita pour notre premier week-end. La St Valentin, c'est pas rien! Je prendrais le train vendredi soir, tout de suite après les cours.**

 **-D'accord. Je t'attendrais à la gare.**

 **-Oui. J'ai hâte d'être à vendredi.**

 **-Moi aussi. On s'appelle demain!**

 **-Évidemment!**

 **-Bonne nuit, Tetsuya.**

 **-Bonne nuit, Tatsuya.**

Les deux nouveaux tourtereaux raccrochèrent, des papillons plein le ventre et des étoiles dans les yeux. Leur premier contact avait été quelque peu brouillon, mais ils s'en étaient pas mal sortis, et avaient même réussi à se déclarer, et à sortir ensemble. C'est donc tout sourire qu'ils se couchèrent et qu'ils rêvèrent de l'autre.

* * *

La semaine passa rapidement, Kuroko avait réservé ses billets de train. Des parents plutôt friqués, c'était utile, finalement. Il avait prévenu Riko qu'il ne serait pas présent aux entraînements du vendredi soir et du samedi matin. Il l'avait plantée sur place avant qu'elle ait eu le temps de répondre, et s'était éclipsé juste à la fin des cours, avant qu'elle ne puisse lui tomber dessus. Il arriva à la gare tout juste avant le départ du train. Il s'installa confortablement, après tout, il en avait pour un peu moins de 4h de trajet.

Il arriva à Akita aux alentours de 20H. Il faisait déjà nuit. En descendant sur le quai, il chercha de suite Himuro, mais ce fut ce dernier qui le trouva. Il se saisit de la valise et lui demanda de le suivre, non sans avoir déposé un léger baiser sur sa joue. Le passeur avait rougi mais avait apprécié ce premier contact physique, si minime soit-il. Il suivit son ami sans un mot, ne sachant quoi dire.

Le chemin se fit en silence, aucun des deux n'osant amorcer la conversation. Une fois arrivés, Tatsuya emmena le bleuté jusqu'à sa chambre.

 **-Je suis désolé. J'habite seul, et je n'ai pas de chambre d'amis. Nous allons être obligés de partager cette pièce.**

 **-Ce n'est rien, Tatsuya-k.., euh, je veux dire Tatsuya, ce sera plus facile de faire plus ample connaissance, ainsi, tu ne crois pas?**

 **-Si, si tu as raison.** Répondit le brun avec un grand sourire. **Au fait, à la gare, je n'ai pas osé car il y avait du monde, mais maintenant, je peux t'embrasser?**

Pour toute réponse, le plus petit se hissa sur la pointe des pieds, tout en tirant sur le T-shirt du brun et l'embrassa. Il sentit un bras enlacer sa taille et une main se poser sur sa nuque. Et subitement, le baiser s'approfondit et se fit plus fougueux. Les langues exploraient leurs nouveaux territoires, se titillaient, se cherchaient, se caressaient, s'apprivoisaient. Quand le manque d'air se fit sentir, ils se séparèrent à regret.

Ils passèrent le week-end bien au chaud, en mode cocooning. Et ce fut la plus merveilleuse de toutes les St Valentin, pour eux.

* * *

L'année scolaire passa au rythme des entraînements, des cours, des compétitions, et des week-end en amoureux. Himuro, en bon élève, passa brillamment l'examen d'entrée de l'université Mitsuhashi, en Section Littéraire, dans le département du Professeur Miyagi Yō (pour ceux qui reconnaissent, petit clin d'œil). Ils fêtèrent le premier anniversaire de leur relation, à l'occasion de leur seconde St Valentin. Ainsi, à la fin de sa troisième année de lycée, il déménagea d'Akita à Tōkyō. Kuroko fut plus que content de lui donner un coup de main.

 **-Eh bien, je ne suis pas mécontent d'avoir fini. Merci de m'avoir aidé, Mon Ange.**

 **-C'est rien. Ça m'a fait plaisir, Mon Cœur. Dis, je voulais te demander, tu fais quoi, à la Golden-Week?**

 **-Oh, je n'ai rien de prévu, pourquoi?**

 **-Eh bien, en fait, j'aimerais qu'on aille aux onsens(2), à Hakone. Ça te dirait, trois jours entiers, juste toi et moi?**

 **-C'est plus que tentant!** Répondit le brun, en s'avançant vers le bleuté pour l'embrasser.

 **-Je prends donc ce baiser pour un oui?**

 **-Uniquement si tu m'embrasses encore.**

Et les deux tourtereaux s'embrassèrent encore et encore.

* * *

La Golden-Week, enfin. Il l'avait attendue impatiemment. Malgré le fait qu'il avait emménagé à Tōkyō, il ne voyait pas Kuroko très souvent. Bien-sûr, il le voyait plus que quand il habitait Akita, mais pas aussi souvent qu'il l'aurait voulu. Entre les compétitions de basket et la fac, il n'avait pas beaucoup de temps pour lui. Cette Golden-Week, il en rêvait depuis que son chéri lui avait parlé de ses projets. Il fut tiré de ses pensées par la sonnerie de l'interphone. Il répondit qu'il descendait, se saisit de sa valise et de ses clés et sortit en verrouillant la porte.

Ils firent le trajet ensemble jusqu'à la gare de Shinjuku, où 1h30 de train les attendaient, parlant de ce qu'ils feraient une fois à Hakone.

Il était 15h30 lorsque le taxi les déposa devant la petite auberge où ils avaient réservé. Une employée les mena jusqu'à leur chambre. Elle était spacieuse, avec un petit coin salon/salle à manger suffisant pour deux. Ils avaient une petite salle de douche, attenante. Une grande porte coulissante donnait sur un petit jardin privé avec une petite source chaude personnelle.

Tout cela aurait pu paraître un peu trop pour deux lycéens, mais Kuroko ne voyait pas souvent ses parents, et n'étant pas dépensier de nature, il avait pas mal économisé sur l'argent qu'ils lui donnaient tous les mois pour ses dépenses courantes.

Ils passèrent l'après-midi au jardin botanique de Hakone, décidant de garder la visite du musée des beaux arts ainsi que celle du parc de Gōra-kōen pour le lendemain et la visite du musée en plein air pour le surlendemain. **(1)**

Ils revinrent le soir au ryokan **(2)** heureux de leur journée et heureux d'être ensemble. Ils profitèrent du temps qu'il leur restait avant le dîner pour se baigner dans les grands bains publics, puis prirent leur repas dans leur chambre. Ils s'installèrent dans leur petit jardin afin de digérer tout en regardant les étoiles. Le ciel était magnifique, tellement plus clair qu'à Tōkyō.

 **-Et si on profitait de notre source privée?** Demanda Tatsuya avec un clin d'œil coquin.

 **-Oui, c'est une bonne idée.** Répondit le plus jeune, un sourire mutin sur les lèvres.

Sur ces mots, le bleuté se leva et enleva délicatement, sans se presser, son Yukata. Il avança doucement vers le bain privé, et se pencha en avant comme pour vérifier la température de l'eau avec sa main, montrant ainsi l'intégralité de son postérieur à un Himuro qui déglutissait bruyamment et avec difficulté. Il se leva d'ailleurs rapidement pour aller rejoindre ce jeune-homme bien trop sexy pour son propre bien.

Une fois installés dans l'eau, Kuroko n'attendit pas pour s'asseoir sur les genoux de son petit-ami et se jeter sur ses lèvres si douces et si tentantes. Il les dévora, tout en frottant leurs érections l'une contre l'autre, arrachant un gémissement au plus âgé. Le baiser dura jusqu'à ce qu'ils manquent d'air. Ils savaient, l'un comme l'autre, que le moment était venu de passer ce cap dans leur relation. Et ils devaient bien s'avouer qu'ils attendaient cela depuis longtemps.

Himuro laissa sa main gauche glisser sur le long du dos de Kuroko, puis dévia sur son membre qu'il prit en main. Le bleuté se cambra et gémit doucement. Ses hanches bougeaient afin d'augmenter le contact avec cette main si adroite. Il rechercha les lèvres de son aimé, et l'embrassa avec désir. Il se saisit lui aussi de la virilité de son amant et bougea sa main au même rythme que celle sur son sexe. La main droite du brun se fraya un chemin jusqu'à l'intimité de ce corps tant désiré et, utilisant l'eau à son avantage, glissa un premier doigt à l'intérieur. Le plaisir que ressentait le plus jeune était tel qu'il ne s'aperçut de l'intrusion en lui qu'au deuxième doigt, quand le plus vieux se mit à les écarter pour préparer les parois internes à l'accueillir. Il délaissa sa bouche, lui préférant ses tétons, embrassant sa mâchoire et son cou au passage. Il mordilla, puis lécha les petits bouts de chair avant de les aspirer. Kuroko, ne pouvant en supporter plus, se libéra dans la main du plus âgé qui en profita pour insérer un troisième et dernier doigt dans cet intimité si chaude et si serrée. Sa main gauche, maintenant libre, fit lâcher prise à la main du passeur qui tenait encore le membre dressé du brun. Il ne voulait surtout pas jouir maintenant, mais plutôt dans ce corps désirable et désiré.

Il retira ses doigts de la chaleur humide où ils se trouvaient pour les remplacer par quelque chose de plus imposant. C'était sa première fois, il espérait que les préliminaires avaient été assez longs et que la préparation avait été suffisante. Il ne voulait pas faire souffrir son amour qui lui offrait sa virginité. Il le pénétra doucement, lentement, centimètre par centimètre, jusqu'à la garde. Quand il fut au bout, il s'immobilisa et attendit que Kuroko se détende. C'était bon, c'était chaud, c'était si serré. Il était dans son Tetsuya. Il lui murmura des mots doux, des mots d'amour et reprit son membre en main. Quand il sentit les parois se détendre autour de sa verge, il s'autorisa un premier mouvement qui provoqua un gémissement. Il commença alors un va et vient, cherchant la prostate de son uke. Un cri puissant, ressemblant beaucoup à son prénom, lui indiqua qu'il l'avait trouvée. Il s'appliqua donc à frapper dedans à chaque coup de rein. Ils sentaient la chaleur de leurs corps augmenter à chaque minute qui passait. Dans un long râle rauque, Himuro se libéra à l'intérieur de cette chaude moiteur si accueillante. En sentant ce liquide chaud se répandre en lui, Kuroko cria son plaisir en se libérant sur le torse de son amour. Il se laissa tomber sur son amant, le souffle irrégulier.

Ils étaient heureux. Ils avaient été leurs premières fois mutuelles. Ça n'avait sûrement pas été parfait, mais au moins avaient-ils offert ce bien si précieux à la personne qu'ils aimaient le plus au monde. C'est ça qui avait rendu ce moment plus que magique.

* * *

La Golden-Week était passée bien trop vite. Ils étaient de retour dans leur morne routine. Ils s'étaient quand même promis de s'organiser autrement pour pouvoir se voir au moins une fois par semaine.

Himuro était en train de repenser à cette promesse quand une idée lui vint. Il se précipita sur son téléphone pour demander à son petit-ami s'ils pouvaient se voir dans l'après-midi. Étant samedi, Kuroko répondit positivement, rajoutant même qu'il était ravi de le voir plus tôt que prévu. Ils convinrent donc de déjeuner ensemble et se donnèrent rendez-vous au Maji burger après l'entraînement du plus jeune.

 **-Bonjour, Mon Cœur, que me vaut le plaisir de ce rencard?** Demanda le bleuté

 **-Bonjour, Mon Ange. Ais-je besoin d'une raison pour avoir envie de te voir?**

 **-Non, bien-sûr que non.** Répondit le passeur, le rouge aux joues.

 **-En fait, j'ai une proposition à te faire.**

 **-Ah? Et laquelle?**

 **-Je voudrais, enfin, j'aimerais... comment dire? Tu ne voudrais pas habiter avec moi? Ainsi, on se verrait plus souvent, en fait, on se verrait tous les jours. Et puis mon appartement n'est pas si loin que ça de Seirin.**

Le plus jeune était étonné. Il ne s'attendait clairement pas à ça. Il regarda son aîné. Celui-ci était rouge au possible, l'anxiété était visible dans ses yeux, preuve qu'il était sérieux.

 **-J'en serais plus qu'heureux.** Répondit-il, un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

 **-Tu es sûr?** Demanda Himuro, histoire de se prouver qu'il avait bien entendu.

 **-Oui, sûr de chez sûr.**

 **-Alors viens!**

L'étudiant se leva en entraînant son chéri par la main. Il l'emmena chez un commerçant qui faisait les doubles des clefs en seulement une heure. Quand ces dernières furent faites, c'est avec joie que l'ancien shooter de Yōsen les remit dans les mains de son amour.

* * *

En quelques jours, le bleuté avait déménagé, pour son plus grand bonheur et celui de son amant. Kagami fut le premier à les féliciter, Murasakibara et Kise suivirent avec la GM, vint ensuite l'équipe de Seirin.

Ils réussirent à trouver leur propre routine, leur propre quotidien, et chaque jour, Kuroko se disait qu'il touchait le bonheur du bout des doigts.

* * *

 **(1)** Tous les sites touristiques cités existent réellement et sont vraiment à Hakone. (et accessoirement, la distance Akita-Tōkyō, ainsi que le temps de train sont vrais aussi). Je vérifie toujours mes sources afin de ne pas écrire n'importe quoi.

 **(2)** Un ryokan est une auberge traditionnelle proposant des onsens (sources chaudes).

*Terminé! J'espère que ça vous a plu et que vous avez eu une lecture agréable. Je sais que c'est très fluffy par rapport à ce que je fais d'habitude, mais c'est ce que je voulais, pour une fois. Dites-moi si vous avez aimé quand même, en me laissant une petite review.

Bises.


End file.
